Eve's Time With Her Child
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: While Wall-E and the others go on a scavenger hunt for a month or two, a pregnant Eve stays home, has her baby, and spends time with her.


Eve was at Wall-E's place by herself, and Wall-E went out with the others on a scavenger hunt for a month or two. Eve didn't want to go.

She was pregant with a girl, she would be in labor sometime today. She went outside and decided to fly around a little while.

"I think i'll do a little exercise." She said to herself. She then took off into the sky and flew in big giant circles. "Wheeee!" Eve said with a laugh.

Later, Eve returned to the base, and went inside to rest.

"That was fun..." Eve said, and suddenly, she felt sharp pain in her body. "Ugggghh, pain!" She groaned, clutching her chest. "It must be from all this flying ar-around...OHHH!" Eve groaned in pain, and hovered to a bed nearby. She discovered it wasn't that, but her daughter. "No...it's my baby." Eve said, laying down on the bed. "I'm going to have my baby daughter." She shut her eyes tight, and pushed, birthing her daughter. She gave slight cries in pain, and she heard her baby cry when she finished birthing.

It fades to Eve laying in bed with her daughter in her arms. She looked just like her, only her eyes were pink. She was nursing on Eve's robot oil. (a.k.a, milk)  
>She deicded to name her Mall-E. She continued to nurse on Eve's chest, letting out small squeaks. "My girl...that's the way, baby girl." Eve said, nuzzling her head. "Oh, i can't wait for Wall-E and the others to get back. Will they be surprised to see you." When she finished nursing on her mother's oil, Mall-E gave Eve a sleepy look. "Aww...you tired?" Eve asked with a happy face. She rocked Mall-E and sang her a lullaby.<p>

Eve:Hush now, my baby Be still love, don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember My lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream

She paused her singing, and hummed the next music of the song, continuing to rock Mall-E.  
>She resumed her singing after a few seconds.<p>

Eve:Drift on a river That flows through my arms Drift as I'm singing to you I see you smiling So peaceful and calm And holding you, I'm smiling, too Here in my arms Safe from all harm Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Mall-E's eyes started to get heavy, and slowly started to close as Eve continued to rock her.  
>She hummed the next few moments before singing again.<p>

Eve:Hush now, my baby Be still, love, don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember this river lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream I'll be with you when you dream

Mall-E closed her eyes, snuggled against her mother's chest, and fell asleep.  
>Eve petted her daughter's head, and whispered, "Sleep tight, Mall-E..." She then went to sleep herself.<br>The next morning, the sun's rays hit their faces, waking them both up together.

Eve rubbed her eyes with a free hand, and looked down at Mall-E who was now also awake.

"Good morning, sweetie..." Eve said sweetly. "Did you have goodnight sleep...?" She tickled Mall-E's belly, making her giggle. She leand in and gave her forehead a kiss.  
>Mall-E giggled at the kiss, and returned it, kissing Eve's chin. "Aww...thank you." Eve said happily.<p>

(Weeks later)

After two weeks or a moth, she learned how to hover like her mom. They both were sitting on the bed, close togoether. Eve was reading Mall-E a story.  
>Once the story was over, Mall-E got up, and showed Eve she could spin.<br>She spun round and round, and got real dizzy, falling onto the bed on her back. Eve clapped for her, and she and got back up, sitting next to her mom again.  
>Eve rubbed her daughter's back, and nuzzled her face, which made Mall-E laugh slightly. "Say Eve, baby." Eve said.<br>Mall-E tried to say it. "Uhh...Evaaaa...ummm, Evaaaa..." Eve giggled at her daughter's silly speech.

That afternoon, a bad storm happened.  
>Eve and Mall-E were sleeping close together in the bed, when Eve heard a noise, and looked out a nearby window.<br>Her eyes went wide, outside the window was a...Tornado!  
>"A tornado! Sweetie, wake up!" Eve said, shaking her daughter, who woke up. "We've gotta get outta here!"<br>Eve picked her daughter up, and flew outside. Mall-E saw the tornado and was scared. "Aaaaaaaaah!" She screamed.  
>"Don't worry, Mall-E. We'll be alright." Eve said, comforting her as she flew.<br>She flew into a nearby cave, and put Mall-E next to her. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie." Eve said, holding her close.  
>Mall-E buried her face into Eve's chest, whimpering. They could hear the roar of the twister coming closer and closer.<br>Within seconds, the tornado is over the giant cave, but can't pull them out. A nearby tree crashes on top of the cave. And the, quiet.  
>They relax their grips, and look outside the cave, seeing the storm is over. "It's all over now, sweetie." Eve said, hugging her daughter again.<br>Mall-E cried into her mom's chest. "I was so scared, mamma..." She said, crying.  
>"Shh...it's okay, Mamma's got you." Eve whispered.<br>They went home to get back to sleep.

To Be Continued. 


End file.
